One Night Two Strangers
by sharonroslin
Summary: Captain Sharon Raydor finds herself on a blind date with no other than Lieutenant Andy Flynn. What could possibly happen? This story takes place in no specific time from The Closer (but surely before Major Crimes) and refers to no specific subjects/scenes from the series. Just my mind going wild!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** I was bored one day and stuck to bed so my mind started to play with characters of fictions and this came out. It was a nice variation of the series and the dynamics of the ship and I wanted to see where my thoughts would end up going to.

A big _**Thank You**_ to **narcissanerea** and **kate04us** for the _picky_ beta and putting up with the mess in my mind.

 **Disclaimer** : not my characters, not my series (I wish!), just my funny thoughts.

 **Friday night, 8.15 pm**

Sitting on a red stool at the bar, Sharon Raydor was making a mental list of all the reasons why she had to kill her daughter. Not only had she signed her up on a dating site, but she also had arranged a blind date with a man of her choice, of whom Sharon hadn't even seen a photo.

The place was noisy. A woman was screaming at the hostess that her babysitter was going to be off in two hours and she must return home by then. There had been a few delays in the reservations because of the bad weather and the high traffic. Despite the drone of voices surrounding her, Sharon was sitting in silence, her eyes wandering around the place. She was happy her date hadn't picked a very romantic place, the kind where candles were everywhere, soft lighting, and men with violins playing at tables. It was a rather nice looking place, a perfect mix of minimalistic style with small accents of red to brighten the atmosphere. She wasn't familiar with the place; it had to be a new one, but she was fascinated by her date's choice.

Sipping her white wine, she checked her watch. He was late. Another reason why she had to kill her daughter. She was sitting alone at a restaurant bar, waiting for a man she didn't know and who was late. All things that Sharon did not like at all.

The front door opened again, and she was hoping it was him, but yet again it wasn't. Her date, Emily told her, would wear a blue handkerchief in his jacket pocket, so she would recognize him. _Blue handkerchief_ , she thought, _I know someone who was wearing one this morning_.

After checking her watch repeatedly, two glasses of wine and impatiently looking at everyone that walked through the door, there had still been no sign of her date. Sharon decided it was time to leave. Walking to the door, she was distracted by trying to retrieve her car keys from her purse and she didn't see someone walking up to the front of the restaurant. When the door opened, she jumped, bumping into someone. "Excuse me," a male voice apologized as they collided, "Captain?". Lieutenant Andy Flynn was standing by the door, wet and charming. She took a quick glance at his jacket where she spotted a blue handkerchief peeking out of his pocket. Sharon couldn't believe it. Her daughter **could not** have set her up a date with Lieutenant Andy Flynn.

"Lieutenant, good evening. You look… wet?" she replied surprised.

"It's raining like hell outside. You leaving? You might want to wait. It's a nightmare out there." He was holding the door open for her. Sharon looked outside and decided he was right. It was better to stay inside.

"Yes. I see. Well, I'll go back to my place at the bar then. Have a nice evening, Lieutenant!" She was quite sure now that Emily had set up the that date on purpose, but she wasn't sure why. A thing she would have to figure out at home later, but she did not intent to spend her evening with Lieutenant 'One Night Stand' Andy Flynn. He had quite a reputation with women.

"You're here alone?" he asked but didn't even wait for a reply. "I am on a blind date. I am not sure why I accepted, but I thought it would be a fun idea. I think she's late, but then so am I!" Flynn had a quick look around the room to search for his date. Sharon was wondering what Emily could possibly have shown him to convince him of going for that date. Maybe she had used a fake photo, or put fake information on the dating site profile. She couldn't believe that, knowing it was her, he would have accepted. "You mind if I join you while I wait?" he asked.

"Sure," Sharon agreed as they sat at the bar "One glass of white please. And for you?" she asked.

"Cranberry juice with soda, please," he replied. "So, what brings Captain Sharon Raydor here on a Friday night?" Andy was willing to make some small talk. He seemed so different from the man he had been in the morning, when he had been venting at her to let out his frustration about the case he had been working on.

"I was…" Sharon wasn't sure if she should mention the date. "I just wanted to have a drink and this seemed like a nice place," she decided a white lie wouldn't hurt.

Andy looked at her, "You dressed up to go out alone?"

"Sometimes a woman likes to do that, yes. Sometimes we enjoy dressing up for ourselves. There's nothing wrong with that, Lieutenant!" Sharon replied quickly, her tone serious.

"Easy, easy. Don't kill me, yet. Let me have a sip of my drink first, okay?" He sipped from his glass. "I was just noticing that you look really great. I like this more than the work outfits," he said, complimenting her outfit.

Sharon wasn't sure if she should thank him or slap him for checking her out. "Thank you, I guess…" She nervously sipped from her glass to mask her embarrassment.

After another twenty minutes had passed, Flynn looked at his watch and said "Well, I suppose my date decided I'm not worth it but I'm hungry. Care to join me for dinner or have you already eaten?" He slid off the very high bar stool and gave her a nice smile. _So it's actually happening_ , she thought.

She knew he was her date, but he didn't know she was his, and yet they ended up having dinner together. Sharon immediately thought about any excuse she could give to get out of having dinner with him, but not a single believable one was coming to her mind. "Yes, thank you!" She took his hand to let him help her climb off the stool and followed him to the entrance to ask for the table. _Flynn for two_ , she heard him say. They were escorted to another section of the restaurant that was more secluded. There were only 5 tables and all were separated from each other. Very intimate. Sharon ran through her list of reasons for killing her daughter again and added _intimate dinner with Flynn_ to it. He had thought of everything. The table was set up already with a beautiful red rose in the center with lit candles and it was far enough from the other tables to give them their privacy. It was very romantic and it was very wrong, because he was Andy Flynn. In Sharon's head there were two voices talking: one was screaming to run away and the other was telling her to stay and see what happens because it could be amusing. For the moment, she decided to follow the second voice and went to sit down. He was moving the chair for her. When he sat down in his chair and smiled at her, she thought it would have been better to follow the advice of the first voice.

"It's a very nice place. Very intimate," she pointed out.

"Yes. Well, for my date I had planned to be alone so I could get to know her better. So now, you have the honor of getting to know _me_ better. I'm sorry!" he joked.

"Well, as long as you don't try to kiss me, I guess we're fine!" She tried to joke but it came out awkwardly. "I mean… umm.. we're not on a date, okay?" she tried to clarify.

"I would never assume that, Captain. I might risk another complaint in my file if I did anything wrong with you. And my jacket is already big enough. It must be tiring for you to carry it here and there every single time I screw up. I apologize for that." At least at this Andy Flynn was really good. He could ease the tension and turn it into something to laugh about very easily. "Have you ever been here? I heard they do a fillet of sole in a special sauce with lemon and asparagus," he said looking at the menu "It sounds exquisite!" he finished.

"I wouldn't have taken you for such an expert on exquisite fish dishes," she playfully mocked him.

"I am not, but I'm with a beautiful lady. I need to show some manners," he winked at her. Sharon smiled and blushed. He was joking, she knew that, but nonetheless he complimented her.

"What about something simpler like," she read through the list. "Burgers?". In all honesty, Sharon didn't much enjoy fish herself. She wasn't a great fan of meat either, but she preferred it to fish. Although, the idea of seeing Flynn eat an _exquisite fillet of sole_ amused her very much.

"Alright, I'm in for burgers, if they are served on a plate, but nothing too messy. I'm well dressed and I got a manicure. I don't want to ruin it!" He was joking and extremely pleasant for Sharon tonight.

After ordering more juice and wine and waiting for their food to arrive, Flynn kept up the small talk with Sharon, making her laugh more than once and enjoying it. "I have to admit that this is weird and pleasant at the same time. You're nothing like the woman I met this morning at work. Better dressed and better at conversation," he told her.

"Well, on the being better dressed we might disagree because I was equally well dressed this morning, but I suppose that as a man you are appreciating me showing a little bit more skin, than with dress pants and blazers," she pointed out.

"Yes, and as a man I thank you for that!" he continued joking.

"And regarding the conversation too. Well, you're making it easy, I have to admit. It's easier to talk to you when you're not yelling at me because I'm blocking your virility with my orders," she remarked with a satisfied tone.

"That hurts," he pretended to be upset. "But it's also true, I'm a bad guy and I don't like to follow the rules. Or maybe I just do it so that you have to come and reprimand me," he teased. Sharon didn't know how to respond to this. She wasn't sure if it was still joking or if he was actually flirting.

She decided to let it go and change the subject. "So, how far are you in your sobriety program?" She sipped from her glass of water.

"Soon to enter the 20th year. It makes me feel old, but it feels good!" He rubbed his neck.

"Well it's remarkable how far you've come. And admirable for you to admit your faults and make amends for them. Your children must be proud of you." Sharon was sincerely happy for him. Andy and her husband had been old drinking buddies, and while Jack hadn't given up on it, Andy had realized he lost far too much to keep going down that path and stopped before it was too late. If, 20 years before, Jack had made the same decision Andy had, they would probably still be together as a family now, instead of being an estranged married couple with two children who were angry about his refusal to admit he had a problem.

"Yeah, well, they don't seem to care about it that much. Don't get me wrong, they're proud of my perseverance and that I haven't given up even once during these two decades," he fiddled with the table napkin. Talking of his sobriety made him nervous. "But I guess they are too angry at me about the past to completely forgive me and start over from there."

To Sharon he sounded upset and frustrated by the situation. In front of her sat a man who had seen the demons that destroyed his life as a husband and a father. He had faced them and was staying strong in spite of the temptations. In the light of the candles, he looked like a completely different man, one that Sharon Raydor could have appreciated as more than a colleague, and enjoyed his company with pleasure.

"Maybe, it is hard for them. For many years you've been that type of father and man and kids absorb everything like sponges. It is easier to remember the bad things you did than the good you're doing now. But they will be parents one day, and they'll learn that we make mistakes. We're not perfect and they will forgive you for the past. You're lucky you won't even have to wait so long. I heard your daughter got engaged. Congratulations!" She smiled at him.

"Yeah, she did." Flynn seemed nervous again and looked to see if the waitress was coming.

"You don't like the guy, do you?" Sharon laughed a little.

"No he's okay. He's fine and she looks happy but…"

"She's your little girl, I understand. When I first introduced my husband to my family, my father wanted to kill him. He was just holding my hand and he wanted to kill him. I guess he was right," she said.

"Well, I have some homicidal feelings towards your husband, too, but I know the law and I can't win in court!" he joked to release some tension.

"Really? And why would you want to hurt him? For me?" She was surprised.

"For you and for your children. Because I saw him at his worst, and because he's a jackass. And yes because of you. You don't treat any woman that way. You don't treat the woman who loves you that way. Respect is always need in relationships!"

Sharon was really surprised by his comments. She would never have imagined that he cared so much about what her husband did to her. She didn't think he cared about her at all, but it proved her that he wasn't that bad of a person after all. "Well, I don't know what to say except thank you. Maybe next time he shows up at my door I'll call you and you can let him have it," she laughed.

"Count on me!" He winked at her, just as the waitress arrived with their orders. When he looked at Sharon's plate he was surprised. "You changed your order!"

"Sorry, but you wouldn't really expect me to eat a burger dressed like this, would you? I'm a lady, and I need to show manners and class." She mocked him. Sharon had changed her order to a crawfish salad the moment Andy had gone to wash his hands earlier.

"Well now you'd force me to change mine to that _exquisite fish_ , if I didn't really hate fish! Okay, you won this. You win the manners match," he said.

Sharon laughed quietly. She wouldn't admit it but she was really having fun for a change. The mental list of reasons to kill her daughter was shrinking as the hours passed by.

The time passed quickly with laughter and fun. They talked about many things, such as Provenza dating a woman remarkably younger and who dressed him like a mannequin, or Andy's passion and dedication for old cars. Something they found they had in common, as Sharon loved old cars too. She had spent most of her childhood with her father in a garage, renovating an old Chevy that Mr. Anderson, their neighbor, had abandoned in the local salvage yard. "My father was crazy about that Chevy. My mother was upset because my father was never inside, even for dinner, and neither was I," Sharon added.

"You're becoming more and more interesting, Captain!"

"Sharon," she noted. "It's Sharon. We've been talking the whole evening so easily and we're still referring to each other by rank. I'm just Sharon tonight, Andy!"

"Alright, so Sharon would you like dessert?" He picked up the menu again.

"Actually, I think I'll pass on this one"

"Please, don't tell me you're on a diet, because you really don't need to worry about that," he smiled.

"Well, noticing that you've checked me out from my head to my toes, I will just thank you for the compliment, but it's actually not that." She leaned closer to whisper, "I know a place where the ice-cream is _exquisite_!"

Andy nodded, impressed by her adventurous thought and signaled for the waitress to bring the bill. "I hope you're looking for your lipstick in that purse, because tonight is on me." He quickly had a look at the bill and gave the waitress his card.

"You're making up for losing the manners match, aren't you?" Sharon joked.

"You caught me!" He stood up and moved the chair back for her. "Shall we?"

"I need a moment!" Sharon walked to the restroom, checking behind her to see if he was looking at her swinging her hips on purpose. Dinner had been very amusing, with jokes, laughs and subtle flirting. She couldn't say she disliked it, but she couldn't fully enjoy it either, knowing he was a colleague and knowing his reputation with women. Washing her hands she looked at herself in the mirror. _Okay Sharon, now you had a nice evening, that's true. But don't forget who is the guy and you really don't want to ruin your work reputation for a one night stand._ She put on her lipstick, ran her hands through her hair to make sure her soft curls fell how they were supposed to and walked out the bathroom.

She found Andy waiting for her at the entrance, smiling charmingly. She tried to remember the voice that just spoke to her in the rest room. What did it say? She had forgotten already. A man was standing there, waiting for her. He had been charming and nice and funny and romantic for the whole evening, and she admitted to herself that it was pleasant, for once, to be taken care of like that. She smiled back at him as he offered her his arm to take. "All men are checking you out. Let me make them jealous!" He whispered.

"Oh _boys_ , you're all the same. Always checking for the attractive girl in the room," she replied.

"Ah! I'm lucky then. I found the most attractive one." Andy opened the door for her. This time, Sharon couldn't contain her emotions and became all red in face at his words. When Andy was outside as well and close enough, she kissed his left cheek and whispered a _thank you_ in his ear.

 _ **to be continued…**_


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you _**kate04us**_ for her awesome beta work and reading through my thoughts.

This chapter went in a totally different way than I had thought but I let the words come out and build the story. I hope you like it.

 **Disclaimer** : not my characters, not my series (I wish!), just my funny thoughts.

* * *

Andy didn't say anything, he just smiled back at her. "It seems like it stopped raining," he noticed "So, where is this magical ice cream place?"

"It's right down the street. We'll only have to walk a little bit." Sharon started to move.

"Ah, right! Moving is good for my health."

"You're on a diet?" she laughed quietly.

"Yeah, once you pass…thirty-five," he winked at her, "it takes a little more work to stay in shape. The things I do for you ladies…"

" _You ladies_?" she stopped him with a hand on his arm "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you've been flirting with me the whole time, haven't you?" he smiled delightedly.

"Me? You have been flirting with _me_ , Lieutenant!" Sharon pointed her finger at his chest.

"Ah, we're back to Lieutenant?" Andy put a hand over his heart. "You wound me. I thought we were getting along and being friends …" He pretended to be offended, but the whole scene was rather amusing to him.

"Okay, then you _have_ been flirting with me, Andy!" She started to walk faster. "You did," she shouted from few steps ahead.

"Alright, alright. You won! I was flirting. But you've to admit that you liked it." He looked at her, still smiling, but with a look of curiosity. "Don't tell me you didn't like me complimenting your outfit or beauty."

Sharon took a few moments to reply. She surely had enjoyed being the object of a man's desire for once, but she was also very proud and wouldn't give him the satisfaction so easily. "Okay, I will admit that I might have enjoyed it a little bit if you admit that you have a specific agenda with all that." Now it was her giving him that look of curiosity.

"Which is?" he inquired.

In that moment, Sharon was cursing her mind for bringing her to that point, and her tongue for following the mind. She was putting herself in a situation that had two possible outcomes: case one, she would be honest with him and he would laugh about it, admitting it was the truth. Case two, she would be honest with him and he would get angry, feel insulted, and leave her standing on the sidewalk alone.

Either way, she was going to tell him what she thought he wanted, but she was uncertain what the outcome would be. "The one thing that all men want from women." She waited a few seconds and took a deep breath. "You've got a reputation with women, and I realize that telling you this feels like judging you, and I'm not, but…" Sharon wasn't really sure how to finish her sentence. "I don't want you to have the impression that this evening is going to end… that way up there. Because it won't!"

"Okay, rewind. Can we start over from the thank you part and your kiss on my cheek?" Andy tried to explain himself. All of a sudden he looked nervous even though wasn't actually saying or doing anything bad. Sharon had misunderstood his teasing. "Look. Yes, I may have thought about the possibility of taking my date home tonight, but I never considered concluding the evening the same way with you." Sharon crossed her arms at his words. "All I really wanted was to enjoy the evening, and we did. And now I'd really like that ice-cream, don't you?" He hoped that his little speech saved him from any more of her looks.

Sharon didn't say a word. She looked at him for a second to scrutinize his sincerity and decided he was telling the truth. During her years with Jack she had learned to see through lies, and with her job at FID, that ability had only improved. It was close to impossible to get past her internal lie detector, she almost always found out. This time, she was certain that Andy was being honest. He was really willing to just enjoy their time _as friends_.

What a weird word to think. _Friends_. They had never been friends. Thinking about it, Sharon didn't have a male friend in a long time. Ever since marrying Jack they had all been his friends, and eventually they had left when he left her too. It was both awkward and pleasant to think of Andy Flynn as her friend.

A few minutes passed in silence while they were walking. He had held out his arm as a peace offering and Sharon had looped hers through it. The earlier rain had chilled the air a lot, but she wasn't cold. She was enjoying it. After many days of impossible heat in Los Angeles, it was nice to feel some cold on her skin.

"It's there. We can buy the ice-cream and sit on the benches in front of the café. There's a little park I used to go with my kids. It is closed now, but there are benches along the fence," Sharon showed him the small place on his right. Its bright lights illuminated the whole surroundings. It was very cozy and small, with just a few tables set up on the inside, which were already occupied.

Once they were inside the ice cream parlor, it took him several minutes to chose. They did really have a large variety of choices, but when he finally was ready to pick his order and pay, Sharon blocked his hand putting hers over it. The warmth of her palm on his skin sent a shiver through his body. "My turn," she smiled at him. It was comforting and sweet. Not that it would have mattered who paid what, but her simple gesture made him smile and feel good. Rarely had a woman made an impression on Andy Flynn, if not for her physical attributes.

"What's your flavor?" he asked with his mouth full

"Hazelnut and chocolate," she replied

"Oh a classic." He offered a taste of his. "Want to try?"

"What is it?" She was analyzing his cup. It seemed bigger than hers. He surely had used 3 flavors in it.

"Brittle nut, chocolate and I'm not sure what this is, but it's delicious." He couldn't resist to have another spoon while still talking.

"I will go and get another spoon." She was going to stand up but he stopped her

"You can use mine," he offered.

"It's… not hygienic." She felt like talking to one of her children when they were little ones and used to grab anything they found on the floor when walking.

"You always do the right thing, don't you?"

"Almost always," she replied with a certain tone. Sharon Raydor knew she was a very ordinary person. She needed to be. As a single mom who raised two kids on her own for most of their lives, she couldn't let herself be non-accountable and do whatever that passed through her mind. Jack was that kind of person. She was the safe harbor, the one her kids could always count on to come up with a solution, the moderated and well educated woman who always followed the rules. She admitted she had wanted to break one or two sometimes, but she could not.

Andy had children as well but he didn't contribute much to raising them. For the most part of their childhood he'd been drinking (with Jack, probably) and screwing up that relationship. He was a good cop. He did his job well, but he was freer to act as it pleased him, he put less fences between himself and trouble, and if he happened to be in it… oh well he would find some way to come out of it.

"What are you looking at?" He caught her wandering with her eyes.

"It always makes me a bit sad to see merry-go-rounds standing still, without music and the sound of laughing children," Sharon went back to many years before, when her children had been little and her marriage still solid. Emily had always wanted to go on the small horses with her daddy. She had played the princess and Jack had been her prince. She had been so in love with her prince that she would always say, climbing down, they'd marry one day in a big castle. It hadn't mattered to her that her father had already been married to her mother. Richard instead, he had been quieter, more thoughtful like his mother, and he'd sat next to her, holding her hand until daddy had come to be back. He wouldn't leave mommy alone. But by the time daddy had been back, Emily had already booked him for another turn, and Richard would remain sitting with Sharon on that bench. She would treat him with an ice-cream from time to time, spending all her time to clean the mess her little boy did eating.

"I miss the days when they were little and sometimes I miss own childhood, too. Like Emily, I loved the small horses. My father used to bring me to a little park close to our house every week. And I was his princess!" Sharon didn't want to cry but inevitably her eyes became wet when she talked about her children or remembered her childhood with her father. How much she loved him. How much she suffered the loss.

"Well then, would you do me the honor?" Andy was standing in front of her, offering his hand.

"Honor to do what?" Sharon was confused

"To ride a horse with me, of course!" He didn't really wait for her to give him her hand and took it by himself

"Wait, wait, wait a minute. We can't. Besides is not even active" the old Sharon Raydor came to the surface again.

"You are not seeing things clearly. Imagine with a kid's mind. It doesn't matter that it's not active. Imagine it is and you're the princess and here's your prince to bring you to the castle on his..." He jumped the little fence and went close to the merry-go-round to pick a horse "…what I think is a version of white horse." His voice was a bit louder and Sharon was scared someone would discover them violating a property.

She went closer and lowered her voice. "But we still can't. Come here now!"

"Make me!" he teased.

"Lieutenant Flynn, we're breaking the rules. It's the law!" She crossed her arms

"I don't see any police officer around," he replied with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I do. He's in front of me. And you should see one in front of you as well!"

"You are not arresting me, are you?"

"Should I? You're violating the limits of a property and you're breaking the law!"

Andy immediately strode towards her. He was very close to her lips. She could feel his breath on her face. "Handcuff me then, but first…" Without giving her time to reply, he put his arms around her, lifted her off her feet and carried her over to the merry-go-round. No matter how much she protested, he didn't let her go until she was sitting on that white horse. "Your ride is awaiting you!" He had her. She could try to move but he held her close and she couldn't get free of his presence. All of a sudden, Sharon Raydor burst into laughter.

It lasted many minutes, and for a moment Andy thought it was never going to end. "What? What are you laughing at…?" She wouldn't stop "How much wine did you drink?"

"Not enough for this." She finally stopped. "Thank you. Again." She smiled. It didn't matter anymore that they were breaking all these rules or that they were actually cops and might get caught. She enjoyed the laughter and everything he did, she enjoyed to be a _bad girl_ for few moments.

"I think there was a kiss last time you thanked me," Andy alluded to some hours before when he had complimented her and she couldn't resist kissing him on the cheek. He hadn't disliked it and he wouldn't mind repeating it.

"That's true." What followed was something neither of them had expected. Sharon took his face in her hands and without thinking twice pressed her lips against his.

The pragmatic and rule-following Sharon Raydor had just broken her number one rule: never engage in any kind of relationship with a fellow officer. She knew all her rules, she never violated them, but this time she didn't care that she had created them for a very good reason.

Andy would never have expected this to happen, but he didn't reject it. He would never have imagined that the woman that he had spent the whole evening talking to, and joking with, and also mocking, would end up kissing him. It was in his plan with his date, not with her. But nonetheless he was enjoying it. He moved a step closer to feel the warmth of her hand pressing against his chest.

They probably would regret it soon after, but they didn't care in that moment. His hands were wandering over her back, holding her in a solid grip, while her left hand found its place in his hair. With her right hand she grabbed his jacket in her fist, intensifying their kiss. Their tongues met, and it felt as if any other thing they had tasted before was insignificant, because this new thing was much more intense, and vibrant, and delicious than any other.

It took them a few minutes to separate and, even while they were breathing a little, their lips still didn't completely stop seeking each other out. They hadn't even noticed it had started to rain again.

"Were you ever kissed under the rain?" he asked when their lips were apart for a moment.

"Never…" Sharon felt so much the need to be close to him, to feel his warmth and his body pressing against her. He was the same man she had seen hanging out with twenty-something _barbie girls_ , the man that had flirted probably with the entire female population of the precinct, and who knows how many of them had fallen for his flirting. But she didn't care.

Andy took her in his arms again, and while her lips were tracing a path along his neck, he walked her into the rain. They both leaned their heads back to feel the rain before they smiled at each other once again. Andy let her slide down to her feet and kiss him once more. Her arms around his shoulders, his hands caressing the back of her body and the rain to seal that moment.

Tomorrow everything would be different, tomorrow they would once again be Lieutenant Flynn and Captain Raydor, but today they were like this. In that moment, nothing was important anymore. It was **one night** , and they were only **two strangers**.

 **-FIN-**

* * *

Thank you very much for reading, sticking with me, waiting with trepidation for the final chapter. I'm curious to know your thoughts, and I also wanted you to know that you're all awesome. Thanks!


End file.
